(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an air heating electric blanket, and more particularly to one provided with a digital control to prevent the user from getting burned by the electric blanket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The elderly or people with poor circulation may rely upon electric blankets or other similar equipment to warm them during the wintertime. The electric blanket is affordable and very popular. The electric blanket generally available in the market has a PVC material covered up with electric heating wires. However, the heat generated is prevented from being effectively diffused, resulting in burnt out areas of the PVC material which may then burn the skin. The control of the circuit of the heating wires is done by a comparatively conventional electronic means, often resulting in misjudgment and malfunction.